


Sweat

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for @waywardjoy’s Love The Ships Challenge. My prompt was “What’s wrong?” “It’s just… something’s off.” This is my first Wincest A/B/O fic. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are my own.





	Sweat

 

Dad had been gone on a hunt for well over a week now, and their orders had been to stay put in this backwater little town. Dean was frustrated, and had done his fill of the local bar scene. He had been on edge and itchy for days, and it didn’t help that Sam had been in a hell of a mood since they’d gotten here and spent most of his time in his room sulking or at the library.

It was the height of summer, and damn warm for California. The heat was stifling, and Dean had forgone his usual layers in favour of a white vest and thin khakis. Not his usual look, but he’d been sweating his balls off and needed to cool down.

The night wasn’t providing any relief, and the two girls he’d almost picked up at the bar had been sticky and just as sweaty as him, and for some reason, the thought of doing  _ anything _ with them had repulsed him. His new friend in town, Jimmy, had mocked him for turning the two gorgeous Betas down, but Dean had shrugged him off, suggesting he go after them instead.

“You’re joking me, right? I mean, yeah, I get my fair share of action. But you’re the hot new Alpha in town, dude. I can’t compete with that.”

Dean shrugged, before finishing his beer and leaving the bar, with Jimmy in tow. Halfway back to the run down little rental his dad had located for the next few weeks, Jimmy lit up a joint, offering it to Dean.

“No thanks, man. It’s too hot to be doing any of that shit.”

Jimmy shrugged, continuing along the sidewalk at Dean’s side, both of them silent. That was one of the things Dean liked about his new friend - he didn’t talk. No incessant questions about who Dean was, why his dad had left them here, and why Dean always had to be home to look after his brother. Sam was sixteen; surely old enough to look after himself.

Truth was, Dean acknowledged that, and Sam  _ was  _ old enough to take care of himself, even if he wasn’t a trained hunter. But since his birthday, the youngest Winchester had been acting off, and damn if it hadn’t triggered Dean’s more protective instincts where it came to his brother.

He didn’t like to think about his other inclinations towards him.

The two storey house came into view at the end of the minimally lit street, and Jimmy sighed, flicking the stub of his joint into the road. Dean watched it burn for a second, before looking over at his friend and grinning.

“You coming in for a beer?” he asked, and Jimmy nodded, following the older boy up the steps to the house, pausing as Dean fumbled for his keys. He lifted his hand, sliding the silver into the lock softly, and then stiffened, frowning. Jimmy noticed his hesitation, furrowing his own brow. “What’s wrong?”

Dean didn’t answer for a few seconds, his entire body frozen in place, his fingers wrapped around the key in the door. His nostrils flared as he scented something in the air; sweet and thick, making its way directly to his cock. “It’s just…” he sucked in a breath, pulling a lungful of the delicious scent in, before exhaling with a shudder. “...something’s off.”

Jimmy raised a single eyebrow, taking a step back. “Dude…”

“Raincheck on the beer,” Dean said, his voice firm and his eyes locked on the door in front of him. 

“You sure? I mean -”

“Yeah, I’m sure, Jimmy.” His tone left no room for argument, and the other boy stepped back even further, holding his hands up as he registered the threat of the Alpha in front of him. He didn’t want to know what was going on, and figured that remaining ignorant was the safest course of action.

“Catch you later, Dean,” he muttered, backing down the steps and disappearing along the street. Dean inhaled deeply again, before turning the key in the lock, gently pushing the front door open. He slipped inside, feeling the wood scrape along his chest as he slid through the small gap, before shutting the door behind him, locking it.

He turned, pressing his back against the wood, his palms flat at his side. The house was dark, and the scent hung thickly in the air. Dean’s heart pounded, blood rushing through his veins, heading southwards. He groaned at the taste of Omega as it rolled over his tongue, tantalising every single one of his senses.

“Sam?” he called, pushing off the door with his hands, stepping down the hallway with slow, measured footsteps. The scent grew stronger as he walked, leading him towards the stairs. A door shut on the second floor, echoing through the otherwise silent house, and Dean narrowed his eyes. “Sam!” he yelled, lifting his leg to climb the steps.

There was no answer, and his first instinct was to thunder up there, but something held him back. He moved slowly, taking a halting breath as his brother’s bedroom door came into view.

“Sam!” Dean repeated, nearing the bedroom door. The scent here was so strong, it almost knocked him backwards, and he placed one flat palm against the doorframe, bracing himself. “Sam, what the hell is going on?”

“N-nothin’, Dean, just leave me alone!” came the muffled reply. Dean scowled, curling his other hand into a fist, heaving it against the door with a loud thump. “Seriously, go away!”

“Open this door, right now!” Dean growled, his teeth gritted, jaw ticking. He wanted in, but he wanted Sam to  _ let _ him in, which was completely out of character for him. Normally, he’d barge in, catch his brother at whatever he was doing - usually studying like a nerd. “Sammy, I swear to god -” A fresh wave of heat scent washed over him, and he groaned deeply, feeling his cock throb in his pants. “Sam, you got an Omega in there?”

The response he received was practically a mewl. “No.”

“Then who -” It hit him, and his eyes widened at the implication. Sam had never popped a knot, he’d never presented, and everyone had assumed the boy was a Beta. Hell, Dean had popped his knot at fifteen, and the same was expected of the other Winchester boy. “Sam -” Dean breathed, his voice husky and thick with need. “It’s you?”

“Please, Dean, go away,” Sam whimpered, and Dean could almost see him in his head, curled up on the bed, wet and wanting, desperate for an Alpha’s knot in his first heat. There was a rush of arousal in his belly, and his hand went to the door knob, turning it. As he suspected, it was locked, and he snarled in frustration. “Dean -”

“Sam, you gotta open the door. I can smell you and -”

“I know. But… we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“‘m supposed to be a Beta. Or an Alpha. But I’m not, I’m… I’m this… I’m…”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his forehead against the door, one palm still flat on the frame and the other in a fist near his cheek. He could feel the heat of his breath on the wood. “You’re what?”

“You’re disappointed in me,” Sam replied, shame curdling his words in Dean’s chest, and the older Winchester shook his head, even though Sam couldn’t see him.

“No, no, Sam, I’m not, baby boy, I swear, I’m not.” He sighed heavily, leaning back from the door and scrubbing his hand over his face. His cock was achingly hard in his pants, almost tenting the khaki material, and he was sweating buckets. God, if it was a little cooler, maybe he could get a grip on himself.

There was a thud from inside the room, and then footsteps towards the door and Dean could  _ feel  _ him stood on the other side. His skin itched to touch his brother, to feel him underneath his body, all smooth skin and lithe limbs. Sam was past sixteen, and shooting up quick, but he had yet to grow into the long arms and legs - he still had that baby fat around him that made him soft.

“I’m not,” Dean whispered, and for long seconds, he wondered if Sam had heard him.

The lock on the door clicked, and the door opened an inch or so, presenting Sam’s sweat slicked face. His plump pink lips were parted, and his eyes almost pinpoint in their blackness. “You’re… you’re not?”

Dean shook his head, keeping his eyes focused on Sam’s. The younger man licked his lips, and opened the door a little more, and fuck, the scent from him, fresh off of his sweaty skin; it was enough to have Dean close to knotting in his pants.

“Never,” he grunted, the word almost undecipherable with lust. “Sam…” He stepped forward, pushing the door open, coming closer and Sam shuddered. “Fuck, you smell so good -”

“Dee -” 

Dean leaned in, cupping Sam’s cheek with one large hand, and the younger man’s knees buckled a little. He nodded against his brother’s fingers, letting him pull them closer together. “You know how long… how fucking long I’ve wanted you?” Dean growled, his lips grazing over Sam’s.

Sam’s eyes widened, and he pulled back, looking at Dean in shock. “You… but… you... you’re always… with Betas and -”

“Poor substitutes,” Dean replied, chuckling, dragging Sam’s lips to his own, swallowing down the little cry his brother gave. He tasted like mint and chocolate, and Dean moaned against him, his hands sliding down Sam’s bare torso to grip his hips, grinding them both together.

“What about -” Sam pulled back, lust blown gaze landing on Dean’s. “What about Dad?”

Dean shrugged. “What about him?”

“Dean, this is -”

“This is us,” Dean growled. “Ain’t nothin’ or nobody standing between me and  _ my _ Omega.” Sam made a whining sound at the forceful declaration, and Dean didn’t leave any room for him to protest as he pushed his brother backwards to the bed, kicking the door shut with one booted foot. The entire room was thick with Sam’s scent and Dean felt himself drowning in it.

Sam was dressed only in his sweats, and Dean could see the outline of his hard cock against the fabric, and he grinned, palming his own cock through the material of his khakis. The younger man’s eyes dropped to his groin, and he visibly inhaled, licking his lips again.

“Smell so good, Sammy,” Dean purred, still rubbing his hand over his cock, tilting his head to the side. “Take off those pants, baby. Wanna see my Omega.” They’d seen each other naked plenty of times - it wasn’t avoidable when you lived in such close quarters constantly, sharing motel rooms and bathrooms. But this… this was all new.

Sam hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the sweats, and pulled them down over his thighs, bending at the waist, lifting first one foot and then the other out of the pants. He stood straight, using his toes to kick the clothing away, and Dean inhaled sharply at the sight of his brother, gloriously nude, and hard, in front of him.

He grinned, not taking his eyes off of Sam as he kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down. Sam watched every move like a hawk, his chest moving with heavy breaths, and his cock twitched tellingly as Dean peeled off his boxers.

“Like what you see?” Dean teased, running a hand over his still-covered chest, down to grasp his own cock at the base. He was harder than he’d ever been, leaking precome at the tip, and Sam licked his lips again, before he moved a little closer, dropping to his knees and Dean groaned. “Fuck, Sammy. Wanna suck my dick?”

The younger man nodded, practically crawling to him, before he replaced Dean’s hand with his, pumping his length gently, and Dean let his head fall back in pleasure. He moaned deeply as Sam bestowed a kitten lick on the head of his cock, almost like he was testing the waters.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Dean urged, as Sam slid his lips over his tip, taking him in an inch at a time. A thought flashed through Dean’s head that maybe Sam had done this before, and it made rage curl in his belly at the thought of anyone else touching his brother like this. He couldn’t shake the thought, and needed to know. “You ever done this for anyone, Sammy? Ever suck someone’s dick.”

Sam shook his head, mouth full with his brother’s cock, and god, he looked sinful and beautiful like that; flushed cheeks, lips stretched wide around his dick, a thin trail of saliva leading from the corner of his mouth down his chin. Dean stroked his cheek, sliding his fingers through Sam’s short hair, tugging him closer, encouraging him to take more into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, drawing the word out as Sam hollowed his cheeks, taking more and more until Dean could feel himself bump against the soft flesh of his throat. Sam’s nose was almost in his pubic hair, and he was cupping Dean’s balls with his fingers, rolling them ever so slightly.

With a gasp, he pulled back, releasing Dean’s cock for a split second, before taking him in again, and Dean made a guttural noise at the action, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss. He wanted to whisper to Sam, to tell him all the perfect things he was doing, the way he was making him feel, but all that came out was intelligible moans and grunts.

“Sammy,” he moaned, tugging on his brother’s hair. “Sammy, stop, don’t wanna come yet -” he cut off with a choked cry as Sam pulled back along his length, dragging the movement out until Dean escaped his lips with a sinfully wet popping sound. When he looked down, his brother was grinning with saliva slicked lips and chin, looking like the cat who got the cream.

“Was it good, Dee?” he asked, the tone of his voice conveying that he  _ knew _ just how fucking good it was. Dean growled, his hand still in Sam’s hair, and he used that grip to pull him upwards, crushing their mouths together, tasting his precome on Sam’s lips. “Tell me.”

Dean’s hands cupped his face, holding him close as he thrust his tongue against Sam’s, swallowing down each little sound the other made. When he broke away, they were both panting and smiling. “It was good, Sammy. So good, baby boy.”

He pushed against the solid mass of Sam’s chest, wondering exactly when the sixteen year old had gotten to the same height as him. Sam made a noise of protest as his calves hit the bed, and he stumbled, landing on his butt, looking at Dean indignantly as his brother stalked him like a predator. Dean pulled his vest off, before planting his hands either side of Sam’s thighs, coaxing him backwards onto the bed until they were both horizontal. Their mouths met again, and Dean took the opportunity to run his hands over Sam’s body, feeling every line and angle of his still-growing form. His skin was slick with sweat, and Dean paused with his hand over Sam’s heart, feeling the steady, fast beat underneath his breast.

“Want me, Omega?”

Sam nodded, emitting a strangled gasp as Dean’s hand slipped down between them, grabbing the Omega’s stiff cock. He swiped his thumb over the head, and Sam arched, spreading his legs.

“Oh, sweetheart, look at you,” Dean purred, slowly stroking Sam’s cock, feeling his thumb drag against his own dick with each movement. “Want my knot to fill you up, Sammy? Split you wide open?”

“Gah, Dee, yes,” Sam replied, his words choked with arousal as he arched his head back into the mattress. Dean grinned, releasing his hold on Sam’s dick, ignoring his moan of protest as he slid down his brother’s body, using his hands to push his thighs up, spreading him wide. Sam whimpered and wiggled, giving a little yelp as Dean blew cool air across his twitching hole. 

Dean chuckled, trailing his tongue down over Sam’s heavy balls, not stopping until the tip of his tongue was pressed against the Omega’s needy hole. He moaned as he tasted his slick, finding him wet already, his entrance clenching and unclenching around his tongue. “Taste so good, Sammy,” he grunted, pushing his tongue in further. Sam whined loudly, his fingers curling in the sheets. “Bet you’re real tight, baby boy. You ever had anything in here?”

“O-only my f-fingers,” Sam stuttered, gasping as Dean slowly dragged his tongue in and out of his ass. He could feel slick dribbling down his crack, and Dean lapped it up eagerly, moaning in pleasure at the taste. “Dee -”

“Beg me for it, Sammy. Beg me for my knot in your tight little boy pussy.”

The words rolled through the sexually charged air like sin, and Sam gulped down every one of them, unable to process that what was happening was real. His brother, his only love, the only person he’d ever wanted, was between his thighs, lapping at his slick like a man starved.

“Want - want your knot, Alpha. Dean, want you, please, always been you.”

Dean arched an eyebrow, looking up his baby brother’s body at his closed eyes and slack jaw. “Always me, huh?”

Sam nodded, opening his eyes to look down as Dean as the other man got to his knees, remaining between Sam’s spread legs. He held his legs up in the air, desperate for Dean to touch him again. “Always,” he affirmed, and Dean smirked.

“Always,” Dean repeated, sliding a single digit into Sam’s hole, making the younger man gasp and moan. He pumped the finger in and out slowly, before adding a second, stretching Sam’s virgin hole. “God, Sam, I’m not even gonna need any lube with all this slick you’re giving me. So fucking wet and loose, baby boy.”

“Deeee-” Sam whimpered, dragging the word out as far as he could. 

“I got you, Sammy. I got you,” Dean grunted, adding a third finger, opening Sam up wide, making him gulp down air like he couldn’t breathe properly. “Fuck, wanna feel you all stretched around my knot, Omega.”

Sam cried out, nodding as Dean’s fingers stroked across his prostate, his hips jerking, his cock spurting precome onto his belly. “Dean!”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he withdrew his fingers, coating his cock in Sam’s slick. “Impatient little bottom, huh?”

“Please,” Sam pleaded, and Dean nodded, fisting his cock, pressing the tip against Sam’s hole, not applying much pressure, but feel the head slip in the barest amount. Sam squirmed, nodded, and made little noises that made Dean harder with every second. “Dean, please, I need it, need your knot -” he cut off with a strangled cry as Dean pushed against him, feeling the head pop through the tight ring of muscle.

God, he’d never felt anything like this. Women were nice, he’d had his fair share, but nothing compared the tight, hot,  _ wet _ feeling of his little brother’s ass around him. He wanted to go slow, wanted to draw out every moment of this, but fuck, he could feel his own control slipping as Sam grabbed at him and begged him for more.

“I got you,” Dean muttered, repeating it over and over, almost reassuring himself as much as he was Sam. When his hips were flush with Sam’s ass, he stopped, breathing so heavily, his ears popped a little. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, Sammy,” he gasped, finally locking his eyes on Sam’s.

“Feels so good,” the Omega mewled, squirming at the full feeling of his brother’s Alpha cock inside him. Dean bent his head, capturing Sam’s mouth in a searing kiss that was more teeth than tongue. Sam cried out against his lips as his hips jerked almost involuntarily, his cock twitching inside his omega. “So full, Dean, I’m so… fuck, so full.”

His hand was between them, his first instinct to reach for his own cock, but then he felt it. A slight protrusion, just above where the base of his dick was, and he gasped at the feel of it, of his brother’s cock filling him so perfectly, so much, that he was bulging out of Sam’s flat little belly.

“Dean,” he whispered, and the elder looked down, seeing where Sam’s hand was. “I can feel you, right here.” His voice was reverent, and Dean frowned, placing his hand where Sam had his. A cocksure smirk covered his face, and he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Definitely got you stuffed full, haven’t I, Sam? Got my cock so deep,” he angled his hips, giving a short sharp thrust, which made Sam cry out. “Bet you can taste me.”

“Gotta move, Dee, gotta…”

Dean tutted, giving Sam another short thrust, and chuckling when the Omega cried out needily. “Bossy bottom,” he teased, and Sam glared at him. The expression faded away as Dean pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back in, hitting Sam’s sweet spot with deadly accuracy. The Omega whined and panted, his hand going for his cock, before Dean slapped it away. “No. You come untouched. Just my cock, Sammy.”

Sam nodded, his mouth opening and closing, sweet little sinful noises leaving him every time Dean thrust in. He could feel the tight ring of muscle around the base of Dean’s cock swelling, catching on his sensitive hole with every move he made. It was bewildering, how much he craved that stretch and full feeling, how much he wanted to feel Dean come inside him.

“Not gonna last,” Dean warned, rasping breaths accompanying his swelling knot. “Gonna pump you full of come, Omega. You want that?” Sam nodded, only able to mewl in response, feeling his own orgasm close to its peak. Dean bent down, taking Sam’s mouth as his cock rammed into him over and over, the knot dragging against his entrance. Finally, it swelled to the point that Dean had to force it into the Omega, who wailed in completion, his cock spurting thick ropes of come over his belly and chest. Dean followed him over the edge, abandoning Sam’s mouth to bury his face in his brother’s neck, biting down hard enough to break the skin on his throat.

Sam cried out again, feeling his cock twitch with the ebbing spasms of his orgasm. He could feel Dean, hot and buried inside him, come filling his insides, warming him. For the first time in his life, he felt complete and sated.

Moments ticked by, both of them panting heavily, Dean’s bite turning into long licks against his skin. Neither wanted to move, but the position didn’t allow for either of them to remain comfortable too long.

“My legs are going dead,” Sam murmured, and Dean chuckled against his neck, before pushing up on his arms. His cock was softening, his knot subsiding, and he pulled out, making both of them groan at the movement. Sam felt come gush from his hole, and he moaned at the feeling, seeing Dean’s face fill with renewed lust as he watched his brother’s sloppy hole clench around nothing.

“Fucking beautiful,” he purred, leaning forward to kiss Sam’s swollen lips. “You know that?” He pressed their foreheads together, sighing heavily. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where his mind was going.

“What do we do now, Dean?” Sam whispered, looking up at his brother as he climbed off of the bed, using his boxers to clean himself up. “When Dad comes back, he’ll know.”

“I know,” Dean acknowledged, not meeting Sam’s gaze as the younger Winchester sat up and crossed his legs. “Trust me, I know. He’ll probably shoot me between the eyes.”

Sam chewed his lip thoughtfully, watching Dean pull his khaki’s back on, wincing as he tucked his soft dick away. “We could leave. Before Dad gets back.”

Dean looked at him, the idea ticking through his head. “There’s a good chance he’d be able to find us, Sam.”

“So we keep moving,” Sam shrugged, linking his hands together across his ankles. “We let him know we’re alright, but keep going. There’s no way he won’t smell what’s happened here.”

The older Winchester looked around the room that had only been Sam’s for a week, wondering if they could pull it off, running from John Winchester. They could change their names, use fake ID’s, do whatever it took. “What about school?” he asked, knowing how much Sam valued his education.

“You can enroll me somewhere. You’re my Alpha, right?” The statement made pride swell inside Dean, and he puffed out his chest a little. Being Sam’s Alpha meant that he took legal precedence over their father. And although it was frowned upon that siblings take each other as mates, it wasn’t totally unheard of.

John wouldn’t be happy about it in the slightest, but Dean knew Sam wasn’t safe without him, and their dad wouldn’t take kindly to letting them continue. He was likely to mate Sam off elsewhere, away from him and the thought of that happening made his heart break and stomach churn with bile.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, fixing his eyes on Sam as the younger man stretched out, beautifully naked on the single mattress. “Yeah, I’m your Alpha.”


End file.
